Shame On You ,Shame On Me, Forget Me Not
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: Unintentional mishaps arise, throwing the pack together in ways that neither expected,nor planned.Tearing them apart in the same fashion.Alas it all began with a request made in the ways of friendship,accepted with the presence of a forsaken emotion. Rom.
1. Chapter 1

Shame On You , Shame On Me, Forget Me Not

~ Chapter One ~

Amusingly , A Pain In The Ass

By Inuyashas Youkai

The skies splattered with the vibrant colors of a fall sunset, as the travelers continued forth towards a new direction , and one that held the promise of gaining more shards, of the Shikon Jewel. Among them a hanyou, a slayer, a perverted monk , a fox kit, a fire neko, and a girl with the untrained powers of a miko from the future. Each one had grown with the frustration , and anticipation for action that up to this point had been slim in achieving , but with that traveling non-stop for a long part of the day to get it was beginning to wear on them. Especially that along the way , happening to run in to two appearances that at the time with their tensions as high as they were could have been done without.

A thickheaded wolf , and a equally ignorant , undead miko.

The first was the latter making their appearance the night before to summon the hanyou's presence like she always had, but over time , the other miko , who once had held onto the promise of holding a place within the said hanyous heart, had long ago gave up , and moving on so that it would not continue to kill her on the inside. Instead, the younger miko , Kagome started to make a life in the Feudal Era , because at the time, due to a run in with a nasty opponent near the well , in weeks prior , had since made the well , somewhat unusable. Actually it was completely destroyed , and would stay that way until it could be repaired, which the villagers were making repairs , diligently . So for the time , the miko's time was here, and Kagome was going to make the best of it.

Although it wasn't just her presence now that had made it bad it was when she came , Kikyo didn't just summon Inuyasha , but came to where they were , and attempted to always come with a arrow poised at the younger miko, Kagome, when the older one had . Otherwise , the others could care less , but always would wonder why Kikyo was always come to those actions when she had what she wanted.

Inuyasha had long since chosen his past love, and when the battle was complete then he would follow her to hell. When Kikyo came to visit her faithful hanyou it was always a big annoying problem that always put everyone in a bad mood, with the exception of Kagome. Kikyo's actions rather had the younger one quite amused for the outright stupidity, and for the chance to use the other for a practice in growing her miko powers with a living dummy, literally.

The second the thickheaded wolf , one who still made attempts to gain the affections of the groups miko, normally when the hanyou had managed to drag the rather pissed off miko , Kikyo , before she got hurt, or at least that's what the others thought , because Kagome had grown exponentially in the time past. It was comical how the wolf still believed that he had a chance , especially how she over time bluntly told, rather screamed out her objections to the statement :

Kagome's My Woman ..

Although that day , the wolf , Kouga had literally pushed it , and it was pushed the limits in which the miko, Kagome was willing to stand any longer in the moment that the wolf permitted himself to pin her against a nearby tree and kiss her. That very action , well .. Lets just say that what followed brought about not only a sudden audience but a rather entertaining sight for their eyes to feast upon.

"Kouga ! Ya Fucking dense bastard !"

Those very words broke through the skies in a loud piercing scream , suddenly lured eight pairs of eyes bulging , and pinned in the direction the loud command came from nearby , following a burst of pure light searingly frying the canine it was directed upon. When the light , and smoke cleared Kagome panting heavely ,standing over a twitcing Kouga with a murderous glare poised in his direction, and giving a new meaning to fried hot dogs. Snickers from the one's possessing those enlarged eyes merely looking on in amusement , at the dense wolf's smoking form on the ground at her feet. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, Kirara, and Shippo were among them , and attempting to contain their mirth of the situation.

"Kagome? I thought..."

" You thought what ? How many times do I have to tell you I am not your woman , not that I wanna be! Nor does that mean I want to kiss you , either !Don't ya get it fucking , yet? ! Or do you need me to pound it into your pea brain into your thick skull! " Kagome sneered , not hearing the whine or the following muffled growl in the background , because at the moment all that she could see was red, before walking off..

The next question however stilled everyone's lips, causing the cackling to be silenced , as they heard the words that fell from her lips..

" Its the mutt , isn't it ?" Kouga quietly spat, as Kagome's back was turned ..

"No , Not that it isn't any of your concern, Kouga .. It hasn't been the mutt, Inuyasha, as you say, for quite some time , thank you , but if my decision ever changes where it may include your concern. I will be sure to inform you but until then be certain that anything dealing with my love life is none of your business.. Now if you will , I need a moment to myself , and when I return ,you better not be..." Kagome spat in return before disappearing within the trees.

Stranger still , even though they have seen Kagome act this way with Kouga before , with the exception of Kikyo , as well as the hanyou , but never has it ever come to the way it did today , and before Kagome's aura faded completely something flew through the air , falling around Kouga's shoulders, unable to be removed. Needless to say all of them were shocked, especially the two who had been privy to it for the first time , and more so when after the object now centered around his neck , then Kagome's voice called back with:

"Drop Dead Bastard!"

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Shame On You , Shame On Me, Forget Me Not 

~ Chapter Two ~

Sweet Lies

By Inuyashas Youkai

Days had passed before Kagome had made her appearance , and fortunately neither Kouga or Kikyo were present , but unfortunately for her everyone else when she had were looking at her expectantly , and that of course included the said hanyou , one of which the bastard wolf had too mention. Although besides granting them a slight smile in acknowledgement , Kagome didn't say much of anything , and at the time , none had made a move to bring up what had occured not long ago, which for the moment she was grateful for. That is until a perverted monk had to let his damn mouth dirty the conversation with his perverted thoughts regarding to what happened the other day , one sentence that surely got him three whacks to the head simultaneously .

"So, it seems as though our wolf friend has stepped it up a notch in gaining one into his bed hm?"

Indeed, Sango's Inuyasha's and Kagome's fist had forced down hard upon his skull, knocking Miroku unconscious.

Then it was the hanyou that voiced his comments towards what had happened to cause a uproar just days before..

" Does that shit happen every time I leave ?"

It was Sango who answered for Kagome this time , because all of a sudden the conversation became all to uncomfortable , and the words she would say would be lies to protect from hearing the hanyou's antics.

" Inuyasha , yes every time .. Although I am rather surprised that this time he would have the gall to force you to kiss him, Kagome.."

"Yeah , well .. I wouldn't expect that he would give up that easily .."

"Kagome , um may I speak to you a moment alone ..?"Inuyasha muttered

" Inuyasha , if this is about what was said , don't worry about it , okay ? Just leave it be ... I only said what I had to get him off my back.."

" Sango , will you excuse us please..? Come on Kagome, I need to speak with you.."

"Sure , have fun guys..."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome, unwillingly, towards the edge of the forest just out of listening range , before the following words were muttered.

" Kagome , what you said back there , was it true ? Did you ...?"

" You can't leave things alone can you !"

" Not till I get an answer from you, Kagome do you feel anything for me ?"

"Why does it matter , Inuyasha ?"

"Will you just answer that damn question Kagome?"

" I used to ... You happy now? Yes, at one time I loved you .."

"You mean you .. You don't anymore?"

" I still do , but not the way , as I once had ..."

"Do you feel anything for Kouga ?"

"You didn't hear me back there ? No , its never been like that ..."

"May I ask one thing of you, since that's the case?"

"What's that, depends ?"

"Be my reason to stay"

"What do you mean ?"

" I need a way out of having to go to hell with Kikyo, and I was wondering, since neither of us have anyone will you, for appearances sake will you be the reason?"

"Who says I don't ?"

"Don't what ?"

"Have anyone ?"

"Do you ?"

"No .. Just saying "

"Well then , Will you ?"

"Will I what ?"

"Will you be my pretend mate ?"

Wha-What !" Kagome sputtered

"You heard me ? Don't make me repeat myself ? When I made that promise , Kikyo had me under one of those spells of her's , and now she won't let me out of it .. Since my fighting skills are better with you by my side, well it only is obvious that having you by my side in their eyes , as a mate would help me fight her .. So will you be the reason, will you be my distraction?"

" Still Why Me?"

"Why not you ? Your my best friend , and well it would help both of us . You with Kouga , and me from having to follow the bitch to hell .."

"But , I thought .."

" You thought it was what I wanted , and that I loved Kikyo.. Yes I do , and at one point I did want that , but I realized that that wench isn't the one I loved back then ..and who isn't the one I love now.. At least not like that , enough to kill myself ..

"Then who?"

"I really don't have anyone , kinda like you ...So whaddya say ?"

"I don't know Inuyasha .. I have a feeling that this idea might come back into our faces , what if something happens or that we find someone else.."

" Doubtful , but if so , then we'll already be mated right ? So if something does happen then our appearances will just become truth, and I'll be more protection for you in the long run anyway , with you marked as a mate. If we do find another , well than my mark on you will dissipate because I will allow it ..."

"What do I have to do ..?"

" So is it a yes ?"

" Depends , what do I have to do ?"

"Let me mark you as my mate ..."

"That's it?"

"For now , yes.."

"I'll think about it .."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Shame On You , Shame On Me , Forget Me Not 

~ Chapter Three~

Dangerous Games

By Inuyashas Youkai

The following days after the discussion between the leader within their pack , and the miko , Kagome in the question that was presented , in giving the hanyou the distraction that he needed to escape the fate the other miko had forced him into , had somehow placed a thick air of uncomfortable silence within their travels towards the set location. It was something that the miko had wanted for along time , for the hanyou to realize what he had, but was it enough in the way that was expressed by the hanyou to prevent it. Could she really pretend to be a mate to the hanyou , she once loved , just so that he could live , instead of following Kikyo to hell.

Well, yes , and no ..

Yes it would be a worthy cause , but the consequences that would follow would be dangerous because there was something that the others did not know about Kagome, and that was that she had a few secrets of her own . Although , Kagome did not feel for Kouga in the way of love, but that fact did not prevent her in the path she used in getting over the hanyou in the first place, and because of that the choice in becoming the hanyou's mate in any means may start something that neither pack member may be ready for. Not that she accepted anything from the wolf but the need to be wanted or desired by the mutual consummation of the flesh , and now that she outwardly refused him in the way that she had , even though when their meetings started it was expressed that nothing else would become of it. The action was only a need , not something that would become serious in the friendship they had with one another. Especially since for now , Kagome was trapped her , and in doing it , the act made it so life here wasn't so lonely .

Although before this decision was made , Kagome knew that something would have to be said to the hanyou , regarding it , but what would it bring. This and other thoughts were at the moment consuming her mind as the walked along the dirt path, and is why Kagome somewhat refused to be carried by the hanyou himself , because she needed to think . This was fine to everyone, until at one point where she was shown that whatever was consuming her thoughts was now distracting her from the small battle they were now involved in at the time.

"Dammit , Kagome ! Wake the fuck up ! What's up with you today !" Inuyasha spat , as he came to push her out of the way from getting attacked by the fury that came her way in the form of a thrown blade in her direction , by there opponent .

"Sorry , coming !" Kagome now back to the present with a arrow poised in their opponents direction before she let it fly , and with its target made , the enemy disolved into dust , with the shard shining in the sun.

After the shard was plucked up from the ground , and into her hands, purified, then put into the small container around her neck , It was Inuyasha once again to pull her aside .

"Kagome. What . In . The . Hell . Is . Wrong . With . You ? You have been acting strange ?Are you getting sick or something ?"

"No , sorry .. Just got a lot of stuff on my mind .."

"Look if it's what I asked , If its a problem . Than we don't hav-" Inuyasha stated before being interrupted .

"It's not that , but there's something you have to know .. Before I can give you a answer.."

"What is it ?"

"That's just it , Inuyasha .. I don't know how to tell you .."

"Just say it ..."

" Look , remember when I said that I had once felt more for you than I had ...?"

"Yeah , what of it ?"

"Um , well .."

"Wait ,does this have anything to do with Kouga ?"

"Yes...It 's how I got over you .."

"You mean , you ?"

"Yes ..."

~Silence ~

"Since When ?"

" Since the well was destroyed .."

"Wow..."

"Yeah , I know "

"You understand that if you agree to do this for me , that has to end .. Right..?"

"Certainly ..Do you still wish for me to do this now that you know?"

"Even though it shocked me at first that you'd do THAT , with HIM, but still I understand why you did what you had . "

"Really ? I thought you'd be pissed off ?"

"I' am not happy about it ,believe me , but I know with everything concerning the well closing , that you'd want to make yourself happy , since you knew at the time that I would leave with Kikyo..I really can't be mad at you, for doing it ..Actually, I kinda expected it , at least that you'd allow him to be your mate, well at least before I saw you fry him anyway ...That was funny by the way !"

"You now that this is just for show , right ? That it could never be what it was before .."

"I know ..."

'We'll see , Kagome'

" So what now ?"

"Well have you decided ..?"

" Yes .. I will help you .."

" Thank you " The hanyou sighed , releasing the breath he hadn't realized he was holding ..

' Thank you Kagome , you don't know what this means to me , and maybe one day I can make it up to you when I make you fall in love with me again...'

"So what do we do next ..."

" Come here ..."

Kagome slowly walked towards the one standing behind her , where Inuyasha stood still waiting so that what he planned can only began ,one whom used to make her heart throb heavily inside her chest , and paused when she was only a couple steps away . Now knowing that Kagome wouldn't come any further, the hanyou closed the distance , then placed a single kiss upon her lips , before with his clawed hand lightly stoking it so that her head would fall upon his shoulder ,and give him access to the spot on her neck where he would mark her as his. From there nibbling slightly across the smooth planes of flesh , across her collarbone , than to the spot on her neck where the shoulder met , lightly kissing the spot , and whispering a apology for the pain from the bite that he knew was soon following...

Fiery crimson soon bled into the once loving amber's , as it painfully captured the sight of what was to be his , knowing the bittersweet truth that for now his chosen didn't see him , as he saw her, and all because the hanyou was too late , but that would soon change .. If he had anything to say about it ...

"I am sorry , Kagome... Thank you..."

Afterwards , his fangs sunk into her supple flesh of her neck , as a stream of blood ran down her shoulder , soaking the top of her kimono, and the followed by a gasp of pain from the woman within his arms. Once the mark was complete , and their new connection to each other was formed , Kagome fell silent , as she collapsed into the hanyou's arms. Although , his apology wasn't only for the immediate result of what had come with their joining , it was as well for what the hanyou learned once he had , and what he was given in return was a look inside , into her soul, to what she now was.

In truth , the reasons why she had let Kouga touch her the way she had was out of necessity, to feel needed , or desired in some way , because at the time she had not , and for that her soul had become darkened somewhat, but cause it had worked in preventing the darkness from consuming her like Naraku's baby predicted , it allowed her to become stronger within the powers she acquired being a miko. Although , now her body seemed to be shut off , numbed somewhat in the process, and in turn built many walls within to prevent anyone becoming too close to her , making it difficult for feeling anything , but what she had too to accomplish what she was sent here to do.

Carrying her to a nearby cave , knowing that their pack would know that they would be awhile because of what he had discussed with them when Kagome was on her side of the well , before it was unusable , and laid her snuggled within his haori once inside . As the night passed onward , Inuyasha started to see changes within the girl that he had now chosen as a mate. Hanyou ears speckled in black , and silver poked out from her inky locks . Fangs poked out cutely from her pouty lips , and two faintly brushes of jagged lines slightly shown under the moonlight as shadows of what it would be once she had transformed . Her body had became more shapely , and filled out nicely from out of the soft red fur that was his firerat.

Under the observation of the amber orbs that lingered over her form , smirking slightly at the progress of her evolving to another version of him , blending in with her, and it made him happy overall that with everything , Kagome accepted.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Shame On You, Shame On Me , Forget Me Not 

~ Chapter Four ~

All Be Known

By Inuyashas Youkai

Needless to say , what had been decided when it was acted upon had some consequences when all was known , and boy did it make things quite difficult . Once when Kagome, and Inuyasha had first returned to the others waiting for them , the prior was still asleep , so that meant that the hanyou was on his own for explainations , even though they had a inkling of what the plan was but not to the extent that the hanyou , himself , intended. Indeed , it was to give himself the distraction that he needed to fight with the other miko , but it was also to prove to himself to his chosen , and that was something he had failed to metion , if he had maybe they wouldn't have given him such a hard time in doing so.. Although , Inuyasha felt they only needed to know what needed to be done , and the rest was between himself , and the miko , herself .

"Inuyasha , How could you I mean do you know what this means , does she?"

" Yes I know , I am not stupid , Sango , but its just as much as for her as it is for me ! Now she doesn't have to continue the mess that she had with the wolf bastard .. Being tied to me will give us something we both wanted whether she realizes this or not , it s for her own damn good ..."

" We just hope that you know what you are doing , Inuyasha .. You know Kagome has a big heart , and doing this without expecting otherwise must be a difficult thing for her , or at least would have been if she hadn't done what she had.." Miroku claimed.

" I know .. I just wish that she would expect more than that , knowing that I would give her anything that she wanted , because I would .."

"Yes , Inuyasha , but its been a long time since she harbored those thought, carrying them around for so long , being rejected , it was only a matter of time to when she would let go of those to seek something else. I mean come on , its been five years since we have joined you , and known ..A girl , well a woman can only wait so long being heartbroken with it .. I just hope your plan doesn't backfire, or else you are going to have one pissed off miko on your hands ..Why did you wait so long anyway?" Sango retorted ..

"Very true , Inuyasha .. Kagome had loved you for a long time ,before coming to the realization that those feeling wouldn't be returned.. Why had you wait so long to do this?" Miroku wandered..

"I guess cause I really didn't know how she felt until she said it in the outburst with Kouga , and so I thought I only had Kikyo.. Wait you guys knew !"

"Come on , Inuyasha , Kagome tells me pretty much anything , and yes I have known for awhile , but let me tell ya now you are going to have a hard time convincing her that its okay to possess those emotions once more after giving them up so freely . "

"I know this too, but I won't give up on her .. I only wish that I had known sooner .."

"Are you that dense ? I mean no offense , but seriously , Inuyasha? It should have been obvious to you with the way she acted when you saw Kikyo all of the time.."

"Maybe , but at the time , I had only thought she was upset because she knew I was going to end my life to go with Kikyo, as a friend... Not as a lover..."

Inuyasha continued to run his fingers of his Kagome's hair while pondering things , as he felt the shadows of what emotions she had once felt for him within the connection he had now forged with them being mates, and it saddened him that with how strong the faded trails of love being held just for him were, how much would it have been if he acted sooner. Dazing out with her in his gaze , was then interrupted by the monk's voice ..

"So what do you plan to do when the news takes light for Kikyo, and for Kouga ?"

"What else , Fuck 'em ..If they can't accept it than tough shit !"

"I am glad to hear you say that Inuyasha cause her is your chance ..." Miroku amended , as he turned his head in the direction of the trees , and towards the newcomer in their sights.

" Huh?" Inuyasha returned , but then had a inkling as to whom it was to the aura the presence provided, and without turning whispered it's name ..

Kouga .

His eyes immediately turned to its claiming red, as the demon within soared to the forefront of the hanyou's mind. Once Inuyasha had , the hanyou sneered with violent intentions if the wolf didn't heed his warning to leave , and to remove himself from the close proximity to his mate.

" Kouga ..."

"Well , if it isn't dogbreath ... Where is my woman ? "

"You idiot !You don't get it do you .. She 's mine ! And Now she bares my mark to prove it ya bastard.. I am only asking once leave before I kill you !"

"Bullshit ! Why would you claim Kagome ? Don't ya have the dead bitch ?"

" I claim her , because she' s mine ya moron! I only intend to avenge Kikyo's death , other than that , its all I'll do ! Kagome is my mate , and nothing will change that .. Now you have a choice leave us alone or face the consequences ?" Inuyasha growled ..

"Prove it , and I'll leave .."

" Fine , but do one thing out of line towards my mate , and I'll kill you where you stand asshole !"

With a slight nod , Kouga slowly advanced to where Inuyasha was instructing to where Kagome was splayed on the ground , still wrapped within his haori. When the wolf came where the hanyou mate stood , Kouga was surprised to see the very mark that Inuyasha unveiled when he slid back the red cloth a little. It was true , Inuyasha had finally taken the girl , as a mate , and the revelation had shocked him stupid ..

" Wow , I didn't believe that you would , but I am glad you had .. Kagome , well she waited for such a long time for this , and I guess that's why I kept chasing her , was to keep her feeling needed , as the reasons that we carried on as we had presented for her..Just .. Inuyasha , now that you have carried this out , don't betray her , because it will be awhile before she will open herself again , and she will almost expect you too mess up at first , so for your sake , if I let her go , don't fuck this up .."

" Thanks , I don't intend too.."

"So what made you change your mind mutt ?"

" I just didn't know how she felt at the time until the confrontation before with you .."

"Really wow, I could've told you that ..Shit it was obvious , Inuyasha .. Hell I even knew , and that's why I kept tormenting you with it because I thought you had known .. Now I realize the reasons why you acted the way you had .. "

"Well what's done is done.. Now all I need to do is handle Kikyo .. "

"What she doesn't know?"

"Kikyo ? Shit , that wench wouldn't listen to me if I tried .."

"Well , maybe if ya want , I could stay behind until she shows just to make sure there is extra protection for Kagome when she does .. With her being a newly mated female , she is going to be weak for sometime, and would provide a time of vulnerability for Kikyo to attack if she wished .."

"Do what ya want wolf , if you feel that you want to stay .. Stay .. If not than I still have the thing that I needed to do for sometime .. I just hope that there's enough time to change things ..."

" Better late , than never flee bitten mangy dog .." Kouga joked..

"Yeah , right ..." Inuyasha sighed as his eyes soon found his mate sleeping form again , and pulled her into his embrace , cuddling her..

Within The Flames Of Red

Two days later , Kagome awoke to find herself being held tightly , as her eyes took in everything around her glazed over in red . Upon moving it seemed that whomever now held her only tightened its hold , preventing her from moving from her spot , and starting to piss her off. A impatient snarl fell from her pensive lips , in efforts to let her known her warning of her wanting to be released , but unfortunately for her it went unheard or ignored. It was until she heard a familiar voice attempting calm her , but for some reason the one who spoke only seemed to anger her further knowing instinctually that the one spoken had no say over her ..

" It's okay , Kagome ..."

'Why was this ass telling her that it was okay when she felt that it was not ?'

Another growl sounded threateningly towards the one that had her captured unwillingly , hadn't let her go as she requested , and now she was really pissed off...

" Let. Me . Go. Now !" Kagome snarled ..

" Hey Inuyasha , I think we got a problem ! Good news Kikyo's arrow hadn't hurt her ... Bad news , well she's transformed!" A deep baritone was heard within her ears above her ..

"Fuck me ! Dammit ! Hold on just a little bit more Kouga , until I tell you !"

" I don't know how long I will be able to hold her off mutt , She's quite pissed , and rightfully so .. "

" GRRRRRRRRRRR! " Kagome spat ferally , as her claws then swiped at the ignorant male that wouldn't listen to her , and gained the escape she wished for .

Inuyasha , upon her escape from Kouga had then laid his eyes upon his perturbed mate , as he continued to fight Kikyo after she found the truth of the choice that he had chosen , and as expected she didn't like the answer she got , when she was told that his mate meant more to him than she did. The hanyou then , as he fought , tried to calm his bitch down before things got out of hand , because of her rude awakening by Kikyo's arrow. Not because of what she may do to Kikyo , but in Kagome's angered , animistic state , what she'd do with trying to handle the voice that he knew all to well that commanded her at the time, and what concerned him more was that if the desire for blood went farther than that of Kikyo.

' Kagome, listen to me , you got to stop .. Okay. I know what your feeling right now , but you have to keep in control , and help me .. Can you do that mate ? For me ?'

' Inuyasha? '

' Yes , it's me Kagome , and everything will be fine okay .. I promise you , as long as you use whats going on to help me .. Can you do that ?'

Without words , Kagome leapt to where Inuyasha stood , and fought alongside him against Kikyo, as she attempted to lure him away with her to hell . But as she fought with a blade , she had transformed with her bow , her voice continued to ring inside Inuyasha's head , while Kagome ,and the hanyou went with the motions ..

' Inuyasha ?'

'Hmm?'

' How do you do it ?'

' Do what ?'

' Handle the pull to kill?'

' Your voice , Kagome is what keeps me sane , why?'

' Its so hard to resist it ... '

' I know , just keep talking with me , and concentrate on my voice , okay ? I am here with you , I am not going anywhere ... Just remember that I am yours , no matter what '

The two , had continued to fight until Kikyo decided that the fight between the would end , and soon quickly left the scene. Once that had occurred, Inuyasha had the enormous task of getting his mate calm so that she didn't go into a killing spree , therefore to end it Inuyasha did the only thing he knew how after everything he tried had failed. The hanyou pulled her close , and kissed her .

Eventually like him , Kagome's eyes had returned to what Inuyasha mused must be her true color of her newborn eyes. They were still chocolate , but had lightened a little , with small flecks of sparkling amber within them . Kagome, afterwards has stepped out from the embrace ending the soft caress of his lips , then looked around confused , as to what had happened because the last she knew was that she fell asleep following Inuyasha biting her. Upon seeing this , Inuyasha , and the other calmly explained the events that she had missed while she was engaging in a deep slumber ..

' Inuyasha ...'

' Yea , Kagome ?'

' What does this mean for us .. I mean I know we are pretend mates , but where do you want this to go ? Just so that I don't get the wrong idea?'

' Kagome , I .. I don't want anything that you aren't willing to give me , but would gladly take whatever you feel you can... I know this was hard for you to do this for me , and I appreciate it ... Really , I just want us to take things how they come okay, and if there's anything that I do that you don't care for I want you to tell me , that's all.. Like I said before if something does come out of this than we are already mated, and if not we can always now we have someone to forever be at our side , whether it be as friends or more.. Just do what you feel , and I'll follow your lead , remember that I might do things because of what you are instinctually , but I wont force anything on you..'

'Can I use your lap , Inuyasha ?' Kagome wondered while staring at the fire , affriad of letting her eyes see the possible rejection she might recieve from Inuyasha.

In a move in front of everyone surrounding them , shocking them silent , Inuyasha suddenly appeared in front of Kagome , and lifted her chin with his clawed hand to bring her to face him. Then with soft words answered his mate out loud , and not caring who heard him , so that he can curb the feelings of nerviousness , possible rejection , and hesitation that were rolling of her in waves..

"Kagome, don't be afraid of asking me for something , as your mate , anything that you wish from me , I will do , if it is within my power to do so . I won't deny you , not anymore ..Regardless of how we came to be I am still your mate , for I chose you .." Inuyasha said before wrapping his arms around her , and pulling her into his lap , to offer the comfort she needed..

' Do you understand what I am trying to tell you , Kagome?'

' I think so ...'

' Okay where would you like this to go ?'

' I don't know ..'

' Alright if I propositioned this before you decided to let me go , where would you want this to go ?'

'I would want the chance to love you ...'Kagome gasped ..

'So would I , now what I am asking is do you think I could get it , Kagome .. Is their a way that I can have a second chance with you? I know I screwed up , and for that I am sorry , but I didn't know at the time that I had more than just Kikyo .. I have loved you for a long time , Kagome , and I know things got rather fucked up when Kikyo returned , after we had just started to get closer, as well as the moment I stopped courting you, but I want that with you again.. Is it possible ?'

' I don't know , but we can try .. I just don't know if I can trust you with my heart again , Inuyasha ... I wish things were different ...'

'So do I Kagome, so do I.. Although I won't give up .. I hope you know this ... '

' How could I not , your the king of stubborn , Inuyasha '

' Touche , but then again , so are you ..'

' Yes , but unlike you , I know when to give up ..'

' I wished you hadn't Kagome , so I could give you what you wanted , what you needed.. Why didn't you tell me Kagome , that it got that bad ? I didn't know .. I wish I had .. '

' It doesn't matter Inuyasha , really I took care of it , and I didn't want to bother you with something that was mine in the first place ... Besides then , I think you had more than enough to deal with at the time ...'

' So what do you think , even if I hadn't felt the same way as you , that I wouldn't care of what was happening to my best friend , and then finding out after you took it into your own hands , once taking you as a mate ?'

' I knew you cared , Inuyasha , but the reasons that it was happening , you couldn't do anything about it ... '

' Maybe , not , but I could've been there still...You never now I might've have tried to help you if you had asked ...So that you would n't had the stupid wolf touch you .. I would have ...If it would've stopped this '

' I am not worried about it , what's done is done ..'

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Shame On You , Shame On Me , Forget Me Not 

~ Chapter Five ~

Do What You Will

By Inuyashas Youkai

Bright , and early Inuyasha wake up alone , later finding that his mate , as well as Sango had left towards the spring leaving him with the kit , joining with the annoyingly lovable monk to pass the time. While the hanyou imagined the girls talking as they did whatever girls do in the hot spring , Inuyasha felt something start to emerge from inside himself , and it seemed to come from his Kagome , not him. It was a warm tingly feeling , one that made him slightly curious , as to what was creating the soothing fluctuation within his mate. Therefore , Inuyasha decided that he would go take a peak , or lend a ear towards then to investigate , as to why Kagome had such a pleasant emotion.

Once the hanyou made it closer to where he mused the hot spring was , Inuyasha began to hear voices , and knew that it was Sango , and Kagome talking about him...

" So how are things with Inuyasha ?"

" I am not sure .. I mean he has been really great , but deep down I don't know how to act around him , anymore.. I don't know if I should trust him .. Now that he 's with me , I want too , boy do I want to , but I am afraid that things will come out of the twilight zone , and he will be back with Kikyo .. All of this being another one of my dreams , like before , and when I wake up everything will be back to the way they were .. I just don't know ... "

' Kagome...'

' Inuyasha ?'

' I won't leave you ..'

' I would love to believe that , ya know ?'

"Whats wrong ,Kagome ?" Sango asked because Kagome's eyes were closed ..

' Yes , and I would love to prove it to you , that is if you'll let me ?'

' Do what you will, Inuyasha '

' You mean it ?'

" I am fine Sango ,Its just Inuyasha .." Kagome answered Sango ..

" He's not around is he ?" Sango freaked out thinking he spent too much time with Miroku ..

' No I am joking , Yes . Wait a minute are you peaking ?'

' Peaking . No . Now , snooping ? Yes ..Tell Sango to relax .. I only have eyes for my mate, and when I want to see her I won't be sneaking around to do it .. My mate will know it when I want to see her ..'

"No , Sango .. I am able to speak to him when he's away , and he told me to tell you No , Inuyasha wouldn't sneak around , as well as the only one he has eyes for is his mate " Kagome blushed..

'Inuyasha !Your lucky that I am not in a S. i. kind of mood , Inuyasha , else you'd be 10 feet within the ground ...'

' Would've been worth it to keep a ear on my mate, Kagome.. So do you mean it ?'

"Awww Kagome , Your blushing ...!'

' For the last time, yes ! Just be slow , okay ?'

' Yep , hurry up , will ya I want to get going soon , that by nightfall I can spend a little time with my mate ..'

'Giggles'

' Are we blushing, mate ?'

' Shuddup !'

' Why , your beautiful when your blush .. I am only disappointed that I wasn't there to see it ..'

"Damn anymore , Kagome you's be as red as Inuyasha's firerat !"Sango muttered while getting out, drying off , and redressing ..

"Quiet Sango.." Kagome spat jokingly while she had then followed Sango , so they can return before they , themselves become prunes..

'Kagome ?' Inuyasha laughed

'Nothing .. Inuyasha nothing at all ..'

Walking back was quite an accomplishment, especially for Kagome in attempting to withhold the blush , she was preventing when receiving Inuyasha's smirk in return at noticing how red she had become.

" Wow , Sango .. I think you are right .. Kagome is blushing isn't she ?" Inuyasha teased , pulling her close , as she hid her embarrassment within the folds within his haori. "

" Yep ! Never knew that you can make her that red , any more she may become permanently as a tomato ..." Sango joked..

" Yeah , but she's my Tomato , Sango , and I wouldn't want her any other way .." The hanyou said while kissing her forehead ..

" Aww , why aren't you the sweet one , Inuyasha .. I don't think I have ever seen you act this way with Kagome ... What's gotten into you today..?" Sango asked..

"Yeah really , you never went through this much troubles to give me a hard time .."

" Why wouldn't I , Kagome ? You are my mate... I wouldn't have acted like this then , but I still did give you shit , just then I was doing it to push you away , because I didn't think you thought of me the same way .. Now that I now differently , why hide it ?"

" Naraku ..."

" Yea , I guess so , but if he's gonna know , I am sure that he knows already , Sango , and I just don't wanna fight anymore , not when it comes to her.." Inuyasha said while his eyes were connected with Kagome's as he said the words , when she looked up at him from the embrace he now had her in , and ending with a light rub to her soft canine ears..

" So , what do you guys say we go go hunt for some food , then we go for a walk afterwards ?" Sango offered , knowing there was going to be along road for them especially for what she knew that Kagome still hid from him, and for the reasons that she would've stayed here in the feudal era regardless if the well worked or not , nor if the things between her and Inuyasha had blossomed, sadly.

Although , as a friend while she had Kagome , and Miroku get some of the things , Sango would let him know when they went to hunt . When they headed off in their separate directions but not before the hanyou lovingly told Kagome to be careful , and the monk to watch out for her in his own way the two remaining headed towards the direction to hunt . Once Sango , and Inuyasha , took off , the prior had began to speak softly , in the direction that she knew would lead when Inuyasha knew , but there was no alternative , it was something if he wanted something with Kagome that the hanyou should know ...

" Inuyasha , are you serious with what you said regarding Kagome?"

"Yea , why wouldn't I be ?"

" It's just there's something else that you don't know about Kagome , and the other reason that what happened , did , it wasn't just you .."

"What !"

" Look something happened in her time , and whether or not anything happened regarding the well, or between you two , Kagome would've chose to remain here instead of her time , because of it ..It's why not only with the added , no offense crap with you that she did what she did with Kouga, but what happened to make her feel that she didn't no longer belong in her time.."

"Wait ! Kagome still went to her time for her tests and stuff , then to that prom thingy ..Why did she always beg me to let her go then."

" She did , but only to visit her family , Kagome never did any tests anymore, because she dropped out , and tested out of school , so that she still honored her parents , overall they understood her decision , but they never knew what happened to make that choice .. The only person she told was me , and Kouga , because of that she felt that he needed to know what she was asking for when she made her request from him, as well as myself cause I am like her sister..

" What . Happened . To . My . Mate . Sango !" Inuyasha snarled ..

"At her prom , The one who was her date had become drunk , and before the night was over because she refused him .."

" Yes, Go .On" Inuyasha spat knowing he wasn't going to like it because she had asked him to accompany her that night, and he refused her ..

" She was beaten , and raped Inuyasha ..

"No ...How did her parents not know about it when she was there?" Inuyasha's voice quivered with both anger and sorrow ..

"She wasn't . Inuyasha , Kagome was here after it happened .."

"What are you talking about , I would've smelt her , especially if she was hurt "

"No you wouldn't have , Inuyasha .. Not if yo- "

" I was with Kikyo , right ... Then where was she , when I thought she was studying, when she was actually injured..Wait, no let me guess , Kouga .."

"Yes , when she came back , Kagome was mess , Inuyasha , as she would be coming after it happened .. Kagome was in shock when she returned , and it wouldn't have made a difference if you were there or not , she wouldn't have known it either way .. She was so out of it , but I managed to clean her up , and then Kouga came like usual , though seeing her like she was , I guess the wolf didn't have the heart to continue on as he once did. At first she kept mumbling something , that we didn't understand until days later , but we weren't sure about how you would react , and she didn't need anything more to send her back to the state she was in so Kouga offered to take her for a time .. When she came back she went to her time , told her parents what she decided for school , did so ,and then come back , then that would be the first time that you saw her , being thats when she came back to rejoin the group .."

" Son Of A Bitch ! Who was it Sango ? Who dared to touch my mate , and the minute that fucking well is opened I'll kill him..."

"Calm down... There's no need , Inuyasha , Kagome killed him .. So in truth Kagome , being with Kouga was her way of having something to hold onto , something telling her that she was still Kagome, and that it was a good thing. Just so you know it wasn't anything like love or anything it was more out of necessity"

"Fuck !" Inuyasha sighed looking at the sun descending into sunset ..

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Shame On You , Shame On Me, Forget Me Not 

~ Chapter Six ~

Through Pain Comes Promise

By Inuyashas Youkai

Once Sango came back with a rather pissed off hanyou , with tears that went unhid slid down his cheeks , as he followed after , until he came behind a somewhat confused Kagome , and Miroku , pulling her up into his lap .Kagome attempted to look behind her as to question as to what had happened , but the hanyou had stilled her with a soft no spoken within her mind for her response . It wasn't until Kagome looked at Sango , and her mouthing the words I am sorry , that the miko had a inkling as to what had Inuyasha acting the way he had , but Kagome needed to voice her theory to be sure..

"You told , Sango ?"

" Kagome .. "Sango started but the look in Kagome's pained eyes stopped her..

" So you did , I thought you knew that I didn't want anyone to know , especially Inuyasha ... It was bad enough that the people who did know , knew about it .. "

" Kagome, look at me .. Please ? " Inuyasha whispered , lifting her eyes to meet his with one of his shaking hands ..

" Don't be mad at Sango, mate .. I am glad she did , because if I want anything with you I need to know this okay? "

" Yes , but I didn't want anyone to know ..."

"Why ? "

" Because it would only prove that I am weak , like everyone thought .. I -"

" Hold that thought , Kagome .. Sango , Miroku , excuse us please " Inuyasha softly spoken the words strained with emotion , as he carried her gently away so they could get some privacy ..

Sitting down with her in his lap , Inuyasha turned her so that Kagome faced him , and made sure that she was looking at him before he spoke..

" It looks as though I missed alot in my foolishness , huh?" Inuyasha said to make her giggle , as he made a silly face at her with his tongue sticking out , and his eyes crossed ..

Once she had laughed , and gave him a small smile , Inuyasha began after giving her a smile of his own .

" Kagome , I don't know all of what happened , but I know that that bastard back in your time hurt you , and not only does it hurt me , it pisses me off , but more than that it makes me realize in more ways than one how much I have failed you ..I -"

" Don't you think that's one of the reasons why I didn't want you to know , because I know you would do this ..-"

"Shhh ! I know that , but Kagome listen to me first , okay ?" Inuyasha paused until receiving a frustrated nod in agreement then continuing " Kagome , I know that I can't change what has happened even though how much I wish I could go back and do everything differently , but what I can change is the here , and now .. I want you to know you can come to me anytime you need something , anything , Kagome, I am serious .. I am sorry I wasn't there before , when I should have been , but I will now , and THAT , I assure you will never happen again ! Whatever you have inside your head from all of this ,from me, I will spend the rest of my life erasing , and making something better out of it ! I love you , Kagome .. "

Kagome , was let alone emotional from what she found that he now knew , but then again she was also shocked because he had said the words that Kagome wanted to hear spoken by him..

" What's wrong , Kagome ? Why ya crying ?"

"It 's nothing , just you kinda surprised me .."

" Why , cause I finally got off my ass , and told you I love you ...Yea well , I thought it was about time , don't you ?"

"Look , Inuyasha I don't know what I can promise you with this.. I don't know what I will be able to give you .."

"It's okay , Kagome .. I understand , and I will be patient with you , as much as I hate waiting for something ...I think I can manage giving you that much ..Just do what you feel , Kagome , and I will follow you , if it gets out of hand then you stop it , okay ?"

" Thank you Inuyasha .. " Kagome whispered before shyly pressing her lips against his ..

" Kagome.. " Inuyasha moaned ...

" Inuyasha , make me forget , mate "

" You sure , we don't have too ya know .. I can wait for this .."

" Yes ...Please ...?"

Without words , Inuyasha took the lead and deepened the kiss , tightening his hold , then pulling her even closer than she already was too him.. As the hanyou slowly undressed his hanyouess , kissing his way down , and spending extra amounts of time of the abrasions still visible , marring her skin , then slowly laying her down on his haori once Kagome was completely naked to his hungry gaze.

" You promise to stop me if it become's too much, My beautiful mate ?"

"Yes , but I need you too make me forget , Inu Yasha ...Make me feel like myself again please ?"

" Anything you want , Kagome , is yours .." Inuyasha whispered against her lips , before he took hers hugrily.

"I want you ..."

" Then mate , me, is what you'll have .."

The following moments carried on with her hanyou making love with her, showing her just how much she meant to him , with the consistent sweet nothings , repeatedly said lovingly , as the hours passed. For it wasn't necessarily the act , but what it represented , and that was with this moment of time poised to erase the night when her mate was now with her , instead of the horrid night that it was, Otherwise.

TBC...


End file.
